fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KANX-TV
KANX-TV is an NBC affiliate in Amarillo, Texas. It broadcasts on Channel 4. Syndicated programming on KANX includes: The Ellen DeGeneres Show, The Meredith Vieira Show, Degrassi: The Next Generation, ''and ''Steve Harvey ''among others. News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *''Newsroom ''(1953-1961) *''The Panhandle News Report ''(1961-1967) *''The Jim Jones Report ''(1967-1970) *''NewsCenter 4 ''(1970-1979) *''NewsWatch 4 ''(1979-1982) *''Channel 4 Action News ''(1982-1988) *''Channel 4 News (1988-1994) *''News 4 (1994-1998) *''NBC 4 News ''(1998-present) Station Slogans *''Watching Out For You ''(1970s) *''People Like You to Depend On ''(early 1980s-1983) *''Amarillo's Favorite News Team ''(1983-1987) *''From Us To You ''(1987-1991) *''Your 24-Hour News Source (1991-1996) *''The News You Know, The People You Trust ''(1996-2001) *''Local News At It's Best ''(2001-present) Current On-Air Staff Bob Stratford - News Director *Morgan Olsen - anchor; weekday mornings "NBC 4 News Today" and "NBC 4 Midday News" *Gary Winton - anchor; weekday mornings "NBC 4 News Today" and "NBC 4 Midday News" *Harold Richardson - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Mary Linfield - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *April Daniels - anchor; weekend evenings NBC 4 Super Weather Meteorologists *Stephen Wilkins - meteorologist; weekday mornings "NBC 4 News Today" and "NBC 4 Midday News" *Augusta Rose - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Jake Richardson - meteorologist; weekend evenings NBC 4 Sportsdesk Team *Cory Wilkins - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 10 *Alyson McCormick - sports reporter; weekend evenings; also weeknight reporter (see below) Current On-Air Reporters *Billy Peterson - general assignment reporter *Jack Striffington - general assignment reporter *Murielle Holmes - general assignment reporter *Sally Stevens - general assignment reporter *Meg Moyles - general assignment reporter *Ron Hanland - general assignment reporter *Christopher Duncan - general assignment reporter *Suzy Moores - general assignment reporter *Drake Andrews - general assignment reporter *Joe Kennington - general assignment reporter *Florence Fields - general assignment reporter *Dustin Hunt - general assignment reporter *Tim Thomas - general assignment reporter *Tyler Harvey - general assignment reporter Logos KANX slide January 1976.png|KANX logo from 1976 KANX 1979.png|KANX logo from 1979 promoting NBC's Proud as a Peacock campaign Series 1 KANX ID 1980.PNG|KANX logo from 1980; promoting NBC's Proud as a Peacock campaign (Series 2) KANX 1981.png|KANX logo from 1981 promoting NBC's Our Pride is Showing campaign KANX 1982.png|KANX logo from 1982 promoting NBC's We're NBC, Just Watch Us Now campaign KANX ID 1983.png|KANX "Be There" Logo from 1983 KANX 1984.png|KANX logo from 1984 promoting NBC's Let's All Be There campaign KANX slide 1986.png|KANX logo slide from 1986; promoting NBC's Come Home to NBC campaign (Part 1) KANX ID 1986.png|KANX 'Come Home to Channel 4" ID from 1986 Kanx.png|KANX logo from 1987-1991 KANX 1989.png|KANX logo from 1989 promoting NBC's Come Home to the Best, Only on NBC campaign (Series 2) KANX 4 Logo (1991-1995).png|KANX-TV Logo (1991-1995) KANX ID 1993.png|KANX ident from 1993 using NBC's The Stars are Back campaign KANX 1993.png|KANX varation logo/Station ID from 1993 KANX ID 1994.png|KANX logo from 1994 promoting NBC's It's NBC campaign KANX ID 1996.png|KANX Station ID from 1996-2000 KANX logo1.png|KANX-TV Logo (2009-Present) KANX ABN logo.png|KANX upcoming logo for 2015 when it joins ABN|link= KANX_logo2.png|Special "Inaugural Broadcasting Season" when KANX switches to ABN. This will be used only once on New Year's Day.. Switching to ABN in 2015 Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:Channel 4 Category:Texas Category:Amarillo Category:NO SIR GIFTS VENUES Category:Television channels and stations established in 1953